Queen of the Pirates!
by InsaneLoveWriter
Summary: Luffilia never knew where she came from. But she didn't need to know, all she cared about was the future. Moving forward and meeting people and reaching a dream she is determined to follow till the end. Take a look inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_Luffilia never knew where she came from. But she didn't need to know, all she cared about was the future. Moving forward and meeting people and reaching a dream she is determined to follow till the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**I do not own OP or its characters**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AU Warning: Fem!Luffy. OOC!Luffy. Reverse Harem!centric!Luffy. Non-devil-fruit!Luffy. Overprotectivebrother!Ace and Overprotectivebrother!Sabo. There will be pervy parts when concerning Luffy but that is to be a given with the whole Reverse Harem spectrum.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: A beauty is found.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It was dark...<em>

_It was cold..._

_Where was this?_

_Soon a swooshing sound surround me and soon felt ad though I was pulled roughly out of the cold darkness._

A girl probably no older than 7 stirred slightly on the soft sand. The waves gently, almost comforting, lapped at her feet. She groaned out and slowly big blue-green eyes opened slightly. She laid there just staring before her, before slowly sitting up. Almost like a response the sea waves crept closer until it gently lapped over her laps in a calm manor. Looking around she dug her hands into the soft sand before pushing herself to stand. As she stood black hair flowed around her like a river and to the ground in a shallow looked down to her naked body across her chest was a faint mark. A circle in the centre with a halo above it and wings stretched out along her collar bones. Under the circle were tribal marks of waves that crawled down her sides and disappeared behind her back out of her view.

The sea breeze spun her around and soon she found herself stumbling in a direction. With nothing else in mind she continued on, even when the wind stopped guiding her. Her hair trailing behind her didn't bother as it seemed to have aquatic properties and just washed over everything as she kept going until she heard voice. She had this reassure breeze wash over her before she moved forward, unknowingly walking into her new family and the start of her adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>(7 years later. Luffilia; 14. Ace; 17)<strong>

* * *

><p>Luffilia, named by the man she has grown to call her grandfather, stood next to Ace. She was dressed in blue overall shorts and a white shirt her hair pulled into a high ponytail that Makino had helped her put on. Today Ace was setting sail on his own voyage to become a pirate. Luffilia was still a little sad over Sabo's pass on a few years ago, a brother she cared for deeply. Ace took her hands in his and smiled to his sister. Even though he didn't want to leave his little sister alone they had dreams to follow. And he had the gut feeling he would meet up with her again.<p>

"Now you be careful Ace-kun." She said with a firm face but her eyes held her happiness and sadness. He nodded.

"Hai Hai Luffy...I will be, but no promises." He grinned. She laughed before pulling him into a hug which he returned. They broke away then Luffilia went to stand next to Makino as everyone had come to see Ace off. With a wave Ace set off on his own adventure. Luffilia smiled as she knew she would see him again. Turning to Makino she bowed her head before walking off. Makino smiled after the maturing girl before giggling at what type adventure she would have.

Luffilia walked along the sea her bare feet making soft splashes as she stared out into the sunset. Holding a precious straw hat on her head to avoid it from being blown off. She smiled as a warm breeze hugged around her and she held a determined look.

"I will be the Queen of the Pirates!" She sent that promise with the wind to be carried across the East Blue and beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>(3 years later. Luffilia; 17)<strong>

* * *

><p>Luffilia was setting up her departure for her adventure when the Mayor and Makino approached her. She turned to them and tucked away a silky black strand of hair behind her ear. Over the years her once bright blue-green eyes turned into deep black eyes almost like black pearls that only amplified her beauty. Dressed in a red crop vest over the black tank top with a bra built in And blue shorts. Her straw hat was behind her attached around her neck by a string and sandals on her feet. Her birthmark visible though only the halo above the circle and wings that seemed to darken slightly as she grew but only noticeable when one looks to her chest deeply.<p>

She smiled to them and Makino had a wide smile spread as he had a feeling the love-oblivious teen would capture hearts and break some unknowingly. The girl just had a well figured body and just the right sized breasts that the bra seemed to push up slightly, though.

"So you really going to become a pirate?" Mayor asked even though he knew the answer.

"And not just any pirate. I'll become the Queen of the Pirates!" She said with confidence. She grinned to them before hugging them both before getting on her dinghy and setting off. Turning back she smiled to her home and waved to everyone as they sent their farewells. Her waist length black hair flowing in the wind but it remained out of her face.

"You do know Garp is going to be foaming at the mouth when he learns that his little princess is off to be a pirate and the most powerful one too..." Makino said with a fond smile. Mayor gave a chuckle and nodded.

"Hai..."

Luffilia smiled widely as she looked across the vast sea, the wind swirling around her in excitement as it lead her onto her destined adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>And thats it for this chapter! I hope you all liked this and will join me along this adventure with Luffilia~! <strong>

**Please review and tell me how it is. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

When Luffilia woke up from her nap in the barrel she took refuge in when her dinghy was pulled into a whirlpool, the first thing she noted was someone rolling it. Though she was still half asleep she found the rolling a little soothing before she was set up right. Thats when she noted the voices.

"Hold on boys, I'll open it the old fashioned way." There was the sound of cracking knuckles. She yawned slightly before laying with her back on the bottom of the barrel and pulled her slender legs close. With a grunt she lashed her legs up and proceeded kick open the lid. She felt her heels connect hard with something but barely noted the startled yells outside the barrel. Once the lid was gone she pulled her legs back in and stood up, stretching.

"Man I slept great!" She said happily as a few of her joints gave pops. She blinked before looking around. Noticing the pink haired boy and the two pirate looking fellows gawking at her with their mouths wide open. "Hmmm...?" She looked to the floor and finally noticed the man knocked out on the floor. "Oh dear..." She looked to the pirate fellows. "You're friend will catch a cold sleeping like that..." She said as she climbed out of the barrel.

"You're the one who knocked him out!" She ignored them and smiled as she felt she could resume her adventure after finding some food of course. Then a blade was held in front of her.

"Hmmm?" She turned to duo pirates.

"Hold on are you messing with us when you know good and well that we're vicious pirates?! Huh?!"

"Excuse me but I'm hungry could you show me where I can get some food?" She completely brushed them off and went to ask the pink haired boy.

"I'm talking to you!" He yelled outraged that this lady, even though she is attractive, had just knocked their friend and had not said sorry and she showed no fear as she could easily tell they were pirates. Maybe she needed to learn her place.

"You damn brat!" His fellow pirate cried out before raising their swords to her turned back. The pink haired boy gave a squeaked yell as his eyes looked to something behind her. Luffilia turned her head slightly to see. As the two men brought down their swords Coby fell to his knees and covered his eyes to not see the lady become a hacked up rose. He sat there shaking waiting to hear the ripping flesh and splatters of blood followed by her pained scream. But it never came it was silent so he dared to open his eyes and what he saw shocked him. The lady stood there her back to him and on the ground before her were the two, shocked pirates their swords broke clean in half. A quick look to the ceiling, Coby found the rest of their blades. She tilted her head up and held a confused face.

"What is wrong with you two?" She was genuinely confused.

"W-Who are you?"

"Me?" She pulled her straw hat back slightly before grinning widely. "My name's Monkey D. Luffilia, but please do call me Luffy." She waved in greetings. In a blur of motion the two's faces grew red hot and they grabbed their friend before high tailing it out of there. She frowned at that and pouted. "Geez people are so weird..." She mumbled.

"So...what just happened?" She turned back to the boy as his child like voice caught her attention. She smiled to him and shrugs.

"Don't know for sure." He blushed lightly at her smile before realization dawned upon him. He scrambled to his feet.

"Quick you gotta run!" A confused look graced her features again.

"Hmmm? Why?" She questioned fully turning to him with her hands on her hips, not fond of being told what to do.

"If those guys come back with their buddies they'll kill you on the spot!" He tried to make her see the danger she was in. She blinked at him. He hoped that she was finally comprehending her situation but that thought was thrown out the window when she started laughing.

"I don't care about that!" She said then soon started walking. "I'm rather hungry right now." She stated as she walked through the hall to find some food. Mostly following her nose.

"What do you mean you don-t care?! There's about hundreds of those guys up there just waiting to kill something!" He followed hastily after her while watching her back. If he could keep her safe then he would be a step closer to getting away from that damn Alvida and follow his dream. Luffilia opened a door and walked in with a triumphant smile she went over to one of the crates of food and opened it.

"Apples! Tasty!" She chirped before sitting crossed legs and picking up one apple and tossed it into her mouth whole, proceeding on munching and repeating with the next and more.

"Maybe we'll be safe here...so long as no one gets hungry..." He turned to her. "You said your name's Luffilia right? Mine's Coby...That was pretty neat what you did back there with that barrel." He slowly walked down the steps of this food store room. She looked to him and grinned her cheeks puffed up from the food. She swallowed and grabbed an apple.

"Are we on a pirate ship?" She asked him before tossing the apple into her mouth.

"Uhh...n-no, we're actually on a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates..." He still tried to get her to see the situation she was in. Luffilia simply tossed another apple into her mouth. "Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida." He didn't want to frighten her with the ugly hags name but if it brought her to her senses, he must. Luffilia paused in her chewing before swallowing and turned to Coby with a blank look.

"Never heard of her." Coby was taken back and shocked. "And more importantly are there any boats on here?" She tossed another apple in after that question. Coby was close to just giving up.

"I think there are a few..."

"Great!" She swallowed then turned to him. "Because mine got sucked into that whirlpool."

"You mean the one outside?" Coby asked shocked. "There's no way anyone could have survived that!" She gave him her grin before giggling.

"Yeah! I gotta say it was a big surprise!" She picked up another and ate it. Coby could only laugh unsure. "So are you one of the pirates or one of the passengers?" Luffilia asked as she picked up another apple. She took a bite out of this one and noted Coby's silence. She turned to him with a curious gaze. She listen as he told her how he thought he stepping onto a boat he though was for fishing but was actually a boat for a pirate ship, two years ago. In exchange for letting him live he became their cabin boy. She could see the boy was not fond of the memory but she just had to say it.

"You're pretty stupid, you know that...?" Coby slumped down slightly as she sat next to him.

"Geez...thanks for your honesty."

"If you hate it then leave." She felt like that should have been an obvious choice for him.

"What? No way no way! Just the thought of Alvida finding me scares me so bad that I want to throw up!" Luffilia blinked at him before laughing.

"Wow I didn't think I'd meet a moron and coward! Man I hate people like you!" She laughed. Coby felt something jab and shatter whatever man pride he had left.

"Yeah...I guess if I had more courage I'd drift alone in a barrel and rid myself of these pirates...I actually have my own dreams..." This caught Luffilia's interest. "Someday I'd live out all of it." She smiled softly at that. "What about you Luffilia, what made you set sail?" Luffilia sweat dropped at her full name, but smiled.

"Please call me Luffy and I'm going to become Queen of the Pirates!" Coby immediately went shell shocked.

"The Queen...?"

"Yep."

"You're serious...?"

"Yeah." She said obviously.

"But that would mean you're a pirate too...!"

"Right." She nodded her smiling never faltering.

"Your crew...?"

"Don't have one yet but I will build my nakama." She said confidently. She noted his face freeze and frowned. "Hmmm...?" She leaned to him and waved her hand in front of his face."Coby-chan?" She questioned. Then he stood up staring at her in shock.

"Queen of the Pirates is a title given one who has obtained everything this world has to offer!" Luffilia started nodding her head. "You're talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power!" She gave a nod. "The treasure you seek is the One Piece!" She grinned.

"Yeah!" He was shocked further raising his voice slightly.

"Yeah? That's it?! Pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure, ya know?!"

"Yeah so?" She held an innocent smile as she watched him continue his rant. When he started being a negative Nancy she stood up and gracefully thunked him on the head to shut him up.

"Owwww...Why did you do that?" He whined. She crossed her arms and watched him.

"Just felt it..."

"Oh well...I'm use to that type of stuff...you see my shipmates smack me around a lot..." Luffilia reached up to her straw hat.

"Its not about if I can..." She smiled and took the hat off. "I'm doing this because I want to..." Coby looked up to her with questioning awe as she looked to the straw hat fondly. "I decided long time ago that I was going to be Queen of the Pirates." Coby could see the determination in her eyes. "And if I die then I know I died fighting for it...Well now that I'm well fed I can get a boat." She smiled and started heading for the door. Coby was inspired. He guessed that if he was willing to die...that he could do it too. Luffilia questioned what it was in curiosity. Coby wanted to join the Marines to catch bad guys like Alvida. Saying he'll escape then turn around catch Alvida himself. Luffilia was about to comment when a rough voice called from above as something came crashing down.

Luffilia wafted dust out of her face so that she could see, noting the shrieking Coby. When it settled Luffilia was looking the most beastly looking woman she had ever seen.

Sword blades struck out on either side of her and she just glanced to them before looking to the self proclaimed beauty.

"Coby! Who is the most beautiful lady in all of the Sea?" Luffilia tilted her head as Coby fumbled his words.

"Coby-kun..." She gestured her with her one hand, the other on her hip. "Who is this beasty lady?" There were collective gawkes and yells of horrified shock. Coby feared even more for her life now. She was looking to him confused.

"Why you brat!" Alvida raised her Iron Mace to end the disrespectful and rude brats life. Luffilia quickly leaped up and out of the way of the attack. She landed in front of Coby and smiled to him.

"Let's Go Coby-kun!" She picked up the smaller boy before proceeding to jump up and high out of the hole Alvida made onto the deck. With one hand cradling Coby close to her, completely oblivious to the fact that the boy's face was being pressed up against her boob and threatened to remain a permanently red with his furious blush, while the over hand held down her beloved straw hat.

She landed with ease and grace, setting Coby down to the side before looking to a crew-mate who swung his sword. She easily flipped back then dodged another swipe before her fist clenched and in seconds she clocked the offender in his mug. The punch sent him fly back and she grinned at the other shocked pirates before swiftly dodging back. A sneak attack that failed as she grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him with ease into his fellow crew-mates. She grinned and wagged a finger.

"Its not nice to sneak up on someone." She chuckled before turning and her eyes widen. "AH! And its rude to gang up on someone!" She yelled as she ran across the deck with Pirates hot on her tail. Soon she smirked before leaping forward and rolling slightly before landing in a crouch. During her roll a strong wind, that caused the pirates to halt in their pursue of her, circled around her and soon two streams of water came from either side of the boat to Luffilia, absorbed by her momentum. She stood straight and her fists were coated with a bright white energy and her eyes now held a deeply blue that resembled a furious sea. The men were shocked out of their wits.

"Just kidding.." She chuckled as she drew a fist back and out of the sea a long tendril shot up. The pirates gave yells and shrieks as the started running away. "TIDAL ROCKET!" She called out then threw the punch in the direction of the retreating pirates. Instantly the coulomb of water bent before, as quick as a viper, moving after the pirates and drove them through each other, up into the air and crushing them onto the deck. Effectively knocking them out. Luffilia gave a triumphant grin as she jogged over to the shocked Coby and smiling to him.

"Lu-Luffy..." Coby turned to the girl. "H-How did you...?" She grinned to him.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look." She said cheekily with a wink. Coby looked like he wanted to say more but then he got a chill and scurried right behind Luffilia. Luffilia looked up to the towering figure of Alvida who had a bemused face.

"Interesting...I didn't think Devil Fruits were anything more than myth." Alvida sounded like she was murmuring to herself so Luffilia didn't bother correcting the buffalo. "But no matter!" Alvida said with a grin. "Coby!" Said boy jumped at his name. "Who is the most beautiful woman in all the sea?" Luffilia arced a brow under her bangs as she looked to Coby. The boy was shaking but when he locked eyes with Luffilia, a sudden burst of courage ran through him. With determination he began to rattle off on Alvida's ugliness like a rolling ball down a steep hill. Luffilia laughed and Alvida roared with wrath.

"That was good Coby-kun!" Luffilia said with a wide grin. Alvida roared as she raised her mace, hell bent on ending the pink haired boy's life. Luffilia grinned as she moved him aside. "I'll take it from here Coby-kun." She winked again and stood her ground as Alvida brought down her mace fast. Everything happened in seconds.

The iron mace was millimeters from Luffilia's head when a powerful gust of wind swooped under the large woman and lifted her high into the air. "Shishishishishi...!" Luffilia laughed before her fist was coated in white energy again. "My turn...! GUST...!" Luffy readied her punch. "...BLAST!" She threw the punch at Alvida's descending form and a fist shaped gust of air swirled together and knocked the beast of a woman clear into the distant. Her hand relenquished its glowing property and she grinned. "New record!" She cheered before turning to the gawking Coby. She threw him a smile before her face became serious and she looked to the Heart Pirates opposite on the their ship.

"Hey you! You're going to give Coby a boat and let him leave to fulfill his dream, alright." It was more of a command than anything else. The pirates, still shocked at how Luffilia easily defeated Iron Mace Alvida, nodded their heads. She turned to him and smiled. Coby blinked before giving a small grateful smile. '_Wow...she's amazing..one day when I become a strong marine I want to be able to protect her..._' Cuby thought with a soft blush on his features.

The moment was ended when cannonballs landed in the waters around them. Luffilia, out of instinct, grabbed onto her strawhat before looking in the distance with Coby to see a Marine ship. She grinned to the boy.

"Well looks like you'll get you wish, but I'm a pirate so I'm out!" Luffilia said with a grin as she head to a small boat. Coby spazzed and followed her.

"Are you crazy! I cant go to them like this, they'll just arrest me like the rest of the pirates!" And with that He jumped to the small boat before Luffilia released it to the waters below and grinned widely as drops of water splashed in her face. Then she noticed a boat next to hers. Looking from the corner of her eyes she made eye contact with the orange haired lady on the boat before the waters carried Coby and her's boat away from the Marine area.

While Coby was sighing with relief, Luffilia looked back at the disappearing scene. She had the feeling that she was going to see that lady again. She turned to him. "Oh yeah Coby-kun, if you want to become a marine, I guess I should take you to a marine base huh?" Coby blinked before some crossed his mind.

"Huh which reminds me...I think there was a pirate bounty hunter being held at one...Uuhhh...Roronoa Zoro...I think." Why he mumbled that, he would never know but that definitely caught Luffilia's interest.

"Oh? Tell me more!" Coby could almost see that stars in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>And here was Episode one~! There's a lot more to Luffilia, but people will have the first assumption that she has eaten a devil fruit because well, yeah... 030. *grins*<strong>

**Please Review and tell me what you think~! I'm so excited for when Luffilia meets Zoro, you guys have no idea what's about to go down!**


	3. Chapter 3

Luffilia had her hand in the water as Coby steered them to where the marine base town. She loved how the waters seemed to just mold around her hand. Water just felt natural to her, along with freedom of course. She smiled as a gently breeze caressed her cheek.

"You're a really good Navigator Coby-kun!" She praised him.

"Aww it nothing, I'm just using the skills of any sailor." He felt his heart flutter slightly at her praise. She smiled to him before turning back to the waters. "But we must be careful when we get there because..." Luffilia looked to him again. "At the marine base their holding the great pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro. This is the man who's diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage! A blood thirsty beast! He's been called nothing less than a living breathing demon and in human form..!" Coby was making himself even more worried. Luffilia just casts him a smile and he deflated slightly. This girl sure as hell didn't fear anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Enter the Great Swordsman!<strong>

**Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!**

* * *

><p>After a long time of smooth sailing they reached the harbor of Shells Town. Luffilia hopped out of the small boat and stretched with glee. "Yay we made it Coby-kun!" She smiled to the pink haired boy. Said boy smiled back and nodded. They made to the marine base town. Luffilia walked ahead, Coby following in tow, she looked around the town.<p>

"B-But Luffy! You cant seriously be set on recruiting this guy...!" Coby will never understand this girl. She just kept looking around with a smile.

"I haven't made up my mind yet Coby-kun..." She looked to him with a smile. "I first need to see if he's a good guy." She stated as though it was obvious. Caby gawked and yelled.

"Oh course he's not good! He's locked for being a bad guy!" But Luffilia was already walking up to someone.

"Excuse me, but could you help me?" The elder shop owner smiled to her and nodded.

"Sure lass, what is it you be needin'?" She smiled back to the kind man.

"Where can I find Roronoa Zoro?" The moment the name was past her lips everyone in the vicinity jumped half a meter away from her. She looked around herself confused then back to the old man who had ducked behind her stall. Sighing in annoyance she kept on walking. "Geez...people are so weird." She said to no one in particular. Coby caught up with her.

"See everyone fears him! That's why he was caught by Captain Morgan!" As soon as the Marine Captain's name was said, everyone around the jumped even further away from the duo. Luffilia blinked and looked confused.

"Ookay..." She drawled out before continuing walking to the Marine base. Coby was confused by this, why were the even more frightful of the Marine's name than the demon pirate hunter? Made no sense and he had the irking feeling that there was something else going on in this marine base town. He snapped to his senses and looked around.

"Luffy...?!" He ran to catch up with the girl.

They reached the front gates. Coby got all teary.

"I made it..." He sniffled and rubbed away the tears. "This is where you and I part ways." He looked up only to gawk as Luffilia was in the midst of climbing up the wall. "Luffy what are you doing!"

"Looking for Zoro."

"I'm pretty sure they'll have him locked up somewhere and not out in the op-"

"Found him!"

"What?!"

She hopped down from the wall and started walking up along it.

"I'm going to get a closer look." She grinned with excitement at seeing the proclaimed Demon. Coby called after her following close to the dark haired beauty. Luffilia easily climbed up the wall and looked over the edge, getting a much better view of the green demon. She could practically taste his power from where she was and it made her giddy with excitement.

"We really should not be here..." Coby grumbled as he finally climbed to the top of the wall next to the girl. "He cant possibly b-" Coby froze as he could easily see the Roronoa Zoro, tied to a post. "L-Luffy...I think we should get out of here." Coby stammered.

"Hey you two..." Coby jumped and felt his soul shrink. Luffilia blinked and looked to the demon as he raised his head, glaring, but she could see the exhaustion so well hid in his eyes. She smiled to him. '_He's strong willed..._' Her mind was made up, this swordsman was joining her crew. "You're an eyesore, beat it..." She giggled while Coby was spazzing out. A ladder came up next to them and drew their attention as a small girl climbed up. She turned to them and shushed them before dropping down into the yard and making her way over to Zoro. Luffilia crossed her arms on the wall and smiled, tilting her head slightly. '_So sweet_...'

Luffy watched amused as big bad Zoro tried to scare the little girl off but the girl knew, just like her, he wasn't a blood thirsty demon. Just a misunderstood demon at best.

"You shouldn't be bullying kids now, Zoro." Luffilia and Coby both looked to the side as the gates opened. In waltzed a guy, flanked by two marine soldiers on his sides. Luffilia stuck her tongue out slightly at the guy's hairstyle and weird face. He didn't give her a very good vibe. She watched as he strolled up to Zoro and the little girl. "And you, you know I can have you executed for helping a prisoner. It's a traitorous act." Luffilia frowned as he threatened the girl and then still stole one of the onigiri she made for Zoro, she yelled in protest and begged him to give it back. After one bite he spat it out, saying there was sugar and not sweet. Luffilia glared at him.

"B-But...I thought it would taste better sweet..."

"You're suppose to use salt not sugar!" He yelled in the already teary eyed girl's face. He turned to one of the soldiers. "You! Throw her over the wall!"

"B-But sir...! She's just a child..!" The marine was shocked at the order.

"Throw her over or I'll tell my Daddy!" That was enough to scare the soldier to follow his order. Luffilia watched as the soldier hunched over the little girl and whisper something into her ear. She smiled softly at the man as she watched the little girl curl up into a ball, it would lessen the pain of impact, but Luffilia wasn't going to let her get hurt. The man threw her and Luffilia pushed herself off the wall into the air and grabbed the girl. Twisting in the air she landed on her feet and skid, holding the girl to her chest. Once she stopped she held the girl on her hip and smiled to her.

"Are you okay?"

"H-Hai! Thank you very much miss!" She smiled up to the dark haired beauty. Setting her down she looked to Coby as he came running over.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? Get lost." Luffilia was currently standing before Zoro, hands on her hips as she stared down the green demon.<p>

"So you're the so called demon hunter?" Luffilia mused, a giggle in her voice. Zoro looked up to the person who was foolish to stand in front of him and found himself staring. The sun must really be getting to his brain, because he was staring at a rare beauty. He could not recall in all his travels ever seeing a girl as the one before him. Long black hair pulled back in a loose low ponytail, a few bangs that framed her face and eyes. A curved scar under her eye, black pear eyes too, only enhancing her childish but beautiful face. Dressed in an open red crop vest over a black tank top that pronounced her already well endowed chest, he could see markings of what appeared to be a halo over a half hidden circle and wings. Blue shorts showed her long toned legs as her feet only bared sandals. The air around her seemed different from the air around anyone else, as though it was under her, waiting for her to tell it what to do, Zoro thinks he might have been in the sun and starved longer than he thinks. She was looked to him, a smile on her lips. "Perfect, your joining my crew." She said. Zoro almost didn't hear what she said.

"What?! You're crew? You're a pirate?" Zoro questioned. She nodded.

"Hai, my crew!" She said again.

"No. I refuse."

"You can't refuse~." Luffilia had a smirk now, very playful. "As you're Captain, I order you to be on my crew." She giggled at Zoro's wide eyes.

"Don't make such decisions for other people!" He yelled.

"Once you're done here, I'll come pick you up and we'll sail off." She said and before he could say anymore, she was over the wall. Zoro stared after her, not believing what he might have gotten himself into. Sighing he closed his eyes and went back to resting on the post.

* * *

><p>Luffilia hummed to herself as she entered the bar that Rika and her mother worked. Sitting down with Coby as Rika came back with a plate of food from her mother, thanking Luffilia for saving her little girl. Luffilia thanked her for the food and started eating, enjoying the delicious food. That's when that Marine Captain child, Helmeppo as Rika mentioned, walked in and demanded her be served or else he'll tell his father. Luffilia rolled her eyes and moved her straw hat so that it hung around neck and went back to eating, trying to ignore the immature blonde.<p>

"Hmmm maybe I'll execute Zoro today to cure my boredom..." Luffilia snapped and her fist clenched around her fork as the blonde male laughed. She turned to him and glared, him being unaware of the fury that was heading his way. Luffilia crossed the gap between them fast and drove her fist at his face. She punched him so hard, assistance form the air to cushion it on his face as to not kill instantly. Helmeppo went flying to the door and looked up with his bleeding swollen cheek, eyes wide in shock. Luffy stood there, her pony tail swaying in the air, eyes shadowed, her anger radiating from her being as she squared her shoulders.

"Y-You hit me! Do you know who I am?! I am Captain Morgan's son! I can get you killed for hitti-"

"Shut up." Luffilia's tongue was sharp and it shut him up, Helmeppo stared wide eyed at the dangerous rose before him. "You...I detest men like you." She growled before turning sharply to Coby, Helmeppo already running out, hollering about telling his father and having her executed. "Coby-kun...Today I make Zoro my nakama." Coby could only stare in awe as he saw the determination in those black pearls that seemed to be turning a blue-green hue.

* * *

><p>Luffilia was standing before Zoro again and watched as he stared hard at her.<p>

"No, now scram."

"They say you're a swordsman...where are your swords?" Luffilia questioned. Zoro tsked before nodding his head over to the base.

"They took my swords..."

"Okay, I'll get them and you'll join my crew."

"THAT'S BLACKMAIL!" She smiled and gave a wink before turning to base and ran to it.

"Let's go **wind**!" She called out and soon Zoro felt a gust of wind rush past him and watched as the girl jumped, the wind swooping under her and she scaled up the side of the building fast.

"What...is..she?" Zoro gawked before turning his head as someone came over to him. Was he losing his demon edge here? The pink hair boy started untying his ropes. "Oi! What are you doing? I have one more week here then-"

"Actually you only have until the afternoon...That guy wasn't going to keep his promise." Zoro blinked.

"What..?"

"Yeah...He was going to execute you right where you stand...Luffy heard him and punched him..." Coby looked up to the demon, fear of him forgotten. "Look...I'm not asking you to join Luffy or anything...but please help her escape here to follow her dream..." Zoro blinked as the boy went back to figuring out his bindings.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you just say so before?" Luffilia sighed heavily as she turned around and dragged Helmeppo along to his room where her swordsman's swords were. She turned the knob and walked in and almost thought she had the wrong room. "Wow..." Was all she could say as she looked at all the pink and frilly stuff. She spotted the swords and walked over. "Oi which one is Zoro's?" She looked to her captive and blinked to find him passed out. Sighing and muttering under her breath she threw him onto his bed before picking up all three swords and looking out the window. She blinked as she saw Coby with Zoro and there was a line up of Marines with their guns pointed to them. She could see Captain Morgen there. With a smirk she threw open the windows and climbed onto the window sill. She watched as the Marines fired and she called upon the wind. She shot forward, the air moving around her in a blur as she slid to a stop in front of Zoro and Coby. Coby and Zoro both yelled out their own shock at the girl standing in front of them, taking the bullets for them.<p>

"Shishishi..." Luffilia chuckled as the bullets hovered away from her skin. "That's not nice..." She smirked and raised her head, her eyes were now a vibrant blue-green storm as the air around moved and sent the bullets flying back to the gun men. The all scrambled to avoid the bullets but got hit or grazed either way.

"Who the hell are you?!" Luffilia turned to Zoro and grinned.

"I'm Luffilia and I'm going to become Queen of the Pirates!" She turned to him and held up the three. "Oh got you're sword...but I don't which one so I brought all of them."

"They're all mine, I use 3 sword style."

"Oh really?" Her eyes held excitement as the sparkled. "Sugoi~" Zoro would never admit it verbally but he enjoyed the look she was giving him. Zoro's eyes widen as he saw the marine soldiers appear behind her.

"Quick hand me my swords." Luffilia blinked but placed a sword in on of his hands. Like lightning he cut himself free, moved past Luffilia and blocked the swords aimed at her. "Now listen here Captain..." Luffilia smiled, amusement dancing in her bright eyes. "I have a dream of my own to achieve, I'm going to be the world's greatest Swordsman and nothing will stop me, got that?" Luffilia giggled and hummed.

"Hmm? Greatest Swordsman? Nothing less then the best for the Queen of the Pirates." She drew her fist back with a grin. "You might want to duck." Luffilia gave fair warning. Zoro's eyes widen as he noticed the air around her fist whirl like a storm. "**Wind**..." He ducked as she threw her fist to the soldiers. "**BLAST**!" A funnel of rushing air swept forward from behind her over her fist and threw all the soldiers back. Zoro blinked and looked to her.

"What are you?"

"A devil fruit user huh?" Luffilia looked form her swordsman to the large marine captain. She glared as she could practically taste his over whelming stature.

"Hmph..." Luffilia crossed her arms, the wind around her picking up slightly, her hair dancing around her in a waves as her blue-green eyes stared into captain Morgan's own black eyes.

"No matter, I will execute you where you stand for such acts of traitors against me!" He rose his axe hand and lunged at Luffilia. The dark haired girl simply twisted out of the way and watched as the ground split at where he struck it. Tightening her fists she jumped up into the air and drew back her fist.

"**Wind**..." The swirling winds wrapped around her fist. "**SHOT!**" She brought her fist down on the back of Captain Morgan's neck and he was sent to the ground crashing. She landed next to his body and the winds turned his body of. She pulled him up by his collar and clenched a fist. "How dare you rule with town with fear..." She hissed her eyes turning into a more deep blue as the winds picked up and her hair flew skywards before settling. "You are a lowly man that doesn't even deserve to be a marine Captain..." She hissed and began repeated punching the man in his face. Only stopping when Zoro called for her attention. Eyes turned to a blue-green before turning back into black diamonds as she stood, dropping the Marine Captain's head down and she turned. There was Helmeppo holding a gun to Coby's head. He was shaking. "Oh now what are you doing?" She tilted her head slightly with her hands on her hips.

"If you don't stop, I'll-I'll shoot!" She raised a brow and flicked a stray lock of hair.

"Don't worry about me Luffy! I'm not afraid anymore!" Zoro raised a brow while Luffilia smiled and started walking to the pair.

"You hear that blondie? Coby-kun ins't afraid to die..." She drew back her fist as she made her advancements. At the same time captain Morgan was getting up. Zoro too notice and gripped his sword. "**Wind**...**SHOT!**" A sharps concentrated funnel of air went flying from her fist and hit Helmeppo in the face sending him flying back and knocked out on the ground. She turned back and smiled to Zoro as she watched Captain Morgan fall to the ground, down for the count. "Nice work there, Swordsman."

"Anything Captain." She giggled as she smirked with a sword in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Luffilia waved as she and Zoro left Shells Town, the marines and Coby saluting.<p>

"Marines Saluting Pirates...don't see that everyday." Zoro chuckled as she leaned back looked to his new captain. Luffy was waving her hand as she giggled.

"Bye Coby! Get strong for me, neh!" She held up a peace scene before sitting back down, a hand on her straw hat. "This is going to be a fun adventure." She smiled to her first nakama. Zoro watched her and smiled.

"Yeah..." Luffilia smiled then leaned over the side of the boat and placed her hand in the water. Closing her eyes she felt the winds start sending them on a steady course and she smiled, before giggling as she heard Zoro start snoring as he slipped into a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>A very long wait, I know but hey I got it done!<strong>


End file.
